Forgotten Love
by arockerpop
Summary: She had a family, she had good friends, she had the best boyfriend in the world, but everything is going to change when she have amnesia. Diego will able to win Shira's heart again or another saber will win her heart first? DiegoxShira and ShiraxOc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody!**

**here it is as I promised a new story **

**I want to thanks TimberPaw for give me the title for this story.**

**Please enjoy!**

**Pd: I don't own of Ice Age...they belong to Blue Sky Studios.**

* * *

Diego's POV

_I sit here in a cliff seeing the sunset...alone without her .My eye catch something in the beach, the ship._

_I think is time to her to leave. My eyes turn watery. Everything was perfect just 2 months ago and now...she just see me like a friend. I guess I want to die if she's not by my side._

_I would tell the story about how Shira lost her memory...how she forget our friends...how she forget me and our love...this is a story of a forgotten love._

* * *

** Forgotten Love**

* * *

**Yes,I know is terribly short,but it was just the prologue...I promise to write the 1 chapter in Wednesday.**

**Question!**

**Which of this pixar movie of your childhood make you cry:**

**a) Nemo**

**b) Monster Inc.**

**c)Wall.E**

**This is everything for today **

**ReAd AnD rEvIeW!**

**I said I was going to publish the new story in Wednesday...I did, but I publish it from my IPod now that my computer is not working and this is my father's computer, sorry. I don't know why my IPod didn't published sorry...and for the terrify grammar I will change it next time.**


	2. 2 Months Ago

**Hey,everybody!**

**Here's the first chapter of Forgotten Love!**

**please,enjoy! :3**

**Pd: Ice Age don't belong to me...they belong to Blue Sky Studios**

* * *

_Forgotten Love_

2 months ago...

In a island named Switchback Cove live animals like hyraxes and a few stranger animals of the ice age,especially our favorite herd. A month ago the herd and the others animals had arrive to the new island since their home was destroyed by the continental drift. Now,the animals had adapted to their new home.

Back to the herd,they had adapted to the island too. Manny and Ellie let their daughter Peaches hang out with the other teenager and Louis just,of course,if she come back home one hour before the sunrise. Sid was now carrying of his Granny who always is snapping the people or coming of nowhere screaming 'Precious!','Have you seen Precious' or 'hey,chew this for me!'. Crash and Eddie still making pranks on animals,especially Sid, and doing things extremes. Diego and Shira,well,after the battle against Gutt they start dating;in their third date they confessed their love for each other forgetting completely about their dignity and pride. One month later here they are completely and deeply in love with each other.

Speaking of Diego and Shira,Diego was sit close to a lake lost in his thoughts until two paws covered his eyes.

"guess who",someone whispered in Diego's smile knowing who was.

"I don't know",Diego pretended to think."maybe is Madison".He heard a laugh and a 'no'."ok then maybe is Sid".Another laugh.

"you had another chance"

"ok then,is someone who had a soft fur that shine in the sunshine making it more beautiful that it is,is a female,she is beautiful,she have a beautiful voice and a beautiful sapphire eyes",Diego smile deviously."and she is ticklish!"

Diego pinned her down playfully as he start to tickling her around her stomach. She automatic start laughing.

"Diego...please...stop...is...tickling!"

Diego smile."nope,until you said it"

"ok...ok...you...win",then Diego stop tickling her. She try her best to catch her breath again.

Diego get off of her smiling."you know,you look very cute when you're laughing...kitty"

Shira pinned Diego"I have to say it again,softie?",Shira smile.

Diego rolls his eyes playfully still smiling."yeah,yeah don't call you kitty,but still I'll call you kitty because you're beautiful and a angel who fall from heaven".Shira jump off Diego.

"you're very soft than I thought"

"for you I can be soft as you want",Diego put his paws around Shira's waist as she put her paws around his neck."I love you Shira,more than you can imagine"

"I love you too Diego,forever and always",then Shira leaned towards Diego as they lips touch.A few seconds later they realized the kiss and smile at each other.

"come on...I want to show you something",Shira just look at him confuse.

"where are we going?"

"you'll see it when we arrive there",Diego smile as they start to walk.

* * *

**And Finish...not at my best chapters but...**

**Sorry for the late,my birthday was in sunday :D aaannd I wasn't in my house **

**Now I was babysitting my cousin and he didn't let me to write D: **

**Time to respond your reviews! :D**

* * *

**TimberPaw: thanks, hope you like it! :D**

**DonTheHero: hehe it ok take your time if you don't have internet ;) hope you like it!**

* * *

**Done,now,I want to apologized because I didn't respond your reviews...I totally forget it,sorry**

**I'll publish next chapter of SBTML in a few minutes with the previous reviews :D**

**Read and Review! ;)**

**I can't believe I just turn 15 and I look like I have 5 :((**


End file.
